Love Never Fails
by LovetheLORD
Summary: Lloyd understands that Loral didn't destroy the crystal, but they are still at odds with each other. They want to speak to each other but...things seem almost too awkward to say anything. A SPL oneshot that takes place between chapters five and six of The Rise of Thaddeus. Dedicated to MMM (guest).


**On chapter 6 of the rise of Thaddeus MMM (guest) asked if I was gonna do a flashback where Lloyd and Loral make up for their misunderstandings. So therefor, I decided to make this oneshot.**

* * *

Loral and Lloyd looked at each other from across the room, neither speaking. Though he had believed her about the crystal, there was still tension between them. "You need to talk to her..." Cole whispered to Lloyd, who was staring anxiously at his girlfriend. He sighed slightly and nodded. "I know, but I don't think that she wants to talk to me right now," he said. Cole shrugged slightly. "You'll never know unless you try." He turned away from Lloyd, leaving him mostly by himself. Lloyd continued to absent-mindedly watch Loral until he made up his mind to talk to her.

"Hey, Loral," he greeted awkwardly. _It shouldn't be this awkward!_ he told himself. Loral looked up from what she was doing, which was researching random disappearances in Ninjago, and faced him. A slight smile appeared on her face but it was weak. Obviously she felt slightly awkward too, and Lloyd thought he saw some anger and betrayal in it.  
"Hey," she replied in a slightly sullen tone. Lloyd sighed and looked down slightly.  
"I...wanted to talk to you," he said in a very slight whisper. Loral nodded slightly. "Are you gonna say this is all my fault?" The Green Ninja sighed in unhappiness and shook his head emphatically. "No! I'm not. Please, Loral, I want to straighten this out," he pleaded. The girl nodded her head slightly and turned discontinued her research.  
"Alright. Sorry for snapping. I want to straighten this out too," she replied. Lloyd gave her a small, genuine smile and they walked out of the public area of the Bounty and into Lloyd's room. There they could have privacy. Lloyd closed the door so that they were completely alone and then he faced her.

Loral sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at her boyfriend. "Where do we start?"she asked softly, even though she knew where they probably would begin. Lloyd hesitated before sitting next to her on the bed. The look on his face showed that he was considering the many possibilities of how the conversation could turn out, both good and bad. In considering the bad, he considered carefully what he was to say before he said it.  
"First I just wanted to ask you what exactly happened to the crystal...I never got the full story," he began. Loral looked at him with her eyebrows knotted together.  
"I also wanted to ask you what exactly happened with you and the crystal. I never got the full story of that either." Lloyd had never really seen her act snappy or sassy or sarcastic before. She was usual so mild tempered. He knew that he must've really hurt her to make her act like that.  
"I know. I know, I know, I know." He sighed heavily. "It was mostly my fault." Loral felt her emotions all bubble up and had a very hard time controlling them. Unfortunately (for Lloyd) they did begin to spill out, in anger. "Mostly?" she asked hotly. "Just mostly? And the rest was my fault, correct? All I did was pick it up! You used it, behind Wu's back, just for your own good! You didn't even consider how it would hurt other people!" She choked back a small sob of anger and a few tears stung her eyes. "I came back to the Bounty from just having been denied a full time job, to see that you had basically found a way to replace me... I know that may sound incredibly selfish but I was upset! And then when I want to get a look at it... It shatters! I just...It's all just... It's so frustrating! And then you all get angry with me and think I'm lying! _You_ thought I was lying! And you say it's mostly your fault...It's not my fault at all! Just because I'm involved in the whole thing doesn't mean that it's my fault at all! It's not my fault you didn't believe me! It's not my fault I'm connected to this stupid Shadow Realm. It's not my fault at all!" She put her head in her hand and inhaled shakily. "I don't want it to be my fault."

Lloyd looked at her with guilt in his eyes. He reached out and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Loral... I... I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't give you chance. I'm sorry. I don't want you to be involved in this either. It's dangerous and...you're right. It _is_ all my fault. Not just mostly. Entirely. I should've never touched the crystal. You would still be safe if I hadn't." He looked down and shook his head slightly. Loral sighed and looked over at him. She put her hand out and turned his head to face her.  
"I'm sorry too, Lloyd. And no, I'm wrong. It's not all your fault. It's partially mine. If I hadn't touched the crystal Thaddeus wouldn't have been released," she decided to admit. She couldn't take being mad and upset anymore, she wanted to make up for everything. She wouldn't admit though that she felt like she really was to blame for everything. Of course there was entirely a logical explanation for that but she could easily force one to come into creation.  
"Maybe you're right on that," he agreed. "But I'm still extremely sorry. You have no idea. I can't even say how sorry I am," he said. Loral smiled at him. "I know, Lloyd. Are we back on good terms? It's been...hard, you know, being so distant from you." "It has been... And we are." He smiled pleasantly at her.

The couple looked into each other's eyes. Lloyd leaned in a placed his lips against her's. She smiled very gently and kissed him back. They hadn't truly kissed since over three days before and this kiss made up for those lost days. It lasted for a long time, and afterwards they were blushing and breathless. "I love you," Lloyd whispered while he placed multiple gentle kisses on her lips.  
"I love you too," she said while wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into an embrace. "So...even through tough times, through big arguments, misunderstandings and even ghosts, love never fails, does it?" she asked quietly. Lloyd shook his head gently with a smile.  
"Yes, love never fails."


End file.
